Green planet mission
by Flogirl82
Summary: When Gasfly started stealing the green planet's plants. Miles from tomorrow land and his family meets and team up with E.t the extra-terrestrial and he helps get the plants back. Only E.t healing touch can help the planet's plants


Chapter 1

One day on the stellospere space shuttle, Miles, and his family: dad Leo, older sister, Loretta, and his mom,( captain of the callistro family) phoebe , were all in the kitchen-having thier dad's famous floating space pancakes.

Miles's pet , and best friend , robot ostrich , M. E. R.C. was keeping catching the pancakes as they float by. " Do you think we'll have any new missions? I wanna do something that's blastastic. I hope to see some new planets, and see , and meet some new aliens. " asked Miles. " And I wanna get some new information for my bracelex ." said Loretta.

" Be patient , you two. We just have to wait for the T.T.A. to call us." said Phoebe. " Attention Callistros , there's a message coming from the Tomorrow Transit Authorities, ( T.T.A . ). " announced stella. " Thanks, stella. Callistros to the bridge." said Phoebe. Once on the bridge, the monitor showed a green two headed alien, with blue hair.

" Callistros, we have a new mission for you." said Watson. " Gadfly, the outlaw , had escape from galaxy prison. " said Crick . " Now, he's on the green planet. Stealing the planet's plants. The aliens there needs your help." said Watson. " There's one more thing you ought to know. Botanicus will be waiting for you. He will help you." said Watson. Crick and Watson put a picture of Botanicus to show the Callistros what he looked like. " Thank you , Admirals. Mission accepted." said Phoebe.

" Thank you , over and out. " said Watson. " And tomorrowland hovered over the moon." said Crick.

Loretta look up the green planet on her bracelex. " The green planet is not far from here." She said. " It also named the Brodo Asogi. The Aliens who lives on that planet are named the Brodo Asogians. The children of the gardens. "

" Well , then , Callistro family , let's rocket. " said Phoebe. They all sat down at thier stations. in the space shuttle's chairs. Leo Callistro took the stirring wheel. " Stella, is all systems cleared? "asked Phoebe. " All systems are cleared, Captain." said Stella.

" Callistros, let's rocket." said Phoebe.

They put on thier new upgrade space uniforms on. Thier stellospere space shuttle turned on it's new upgrade. They all headed for the green planet. Once they've landed on the green planet, the ramp of thier space shuttle opened . They saw Botanicus. To them , he looked older and wiser.

Botanicus stood at 4 feet tall. He's a brown, squashy alien. His head was eggplant shaped. He can stretch his neck , close to 6 inches. He has big blue eyes. He has long arms and 4 long fingers. Short stubby legs and 3 toes each foot. He was wearing a olive shash and a leaf jacket. " Welcome , Callistros, to the green planet." said Botanicus. " Thank you for having us." said Phoebe.

Loretta was putting information, on the green planet, in her bracelex . " The green planet is like a garden. The grass is wet. For the planet's plants to grow." said Loretta. " Even The aliens are like plants." Callistros saw another alien, who is a foot shorter than Botanicus. He waddled over to Botanicus.

" Callistros, this is E.t. He'll help you with your mission." said Botanicus . The Callistros can tell that he looked just like Botanicus, except for no olive shash , and leaf jacket. He looked at Miles. " Elliot." said the alien. " Huh?" said a confused Miles as him, and Loretta looked at each other. " Who's Elliot?" asked Miles.

" Elliot ,Friend." said E.t. Loretta look up Elliot on her bracelex. " It seems here, that Elliot was an earth boy that E.t. befriended. Actually, he wasn't the only earth boy E.t befriended. He also befriended Elliot's two siblings. You look just like him, Miles. That's why E.t. mistakened you for him." said Loretta.

Miles knelt down to E.t.'s level. " I'm Miles Callistro , and this is my sister, Loretta." Miles introduced . M.E.R.C., who was standing behind Miles and Loretta , stretched his neck head. M.E.R.C. look at E.t. E.t. petted M.E.R.C. M.E.R.C wrapped his neck around E.t.

E.T and ME.R.C cuddled to each other . M.E.R.C. squeaks happily. " And this is M.E.R.C. our pet robo-ostrich . We've been hearing someone has been stealing the green planet's plants. Did you see who it was." asked Miles. " Bad purple alien. " said E.t.

"Gadfly." said Miles. " You know this alien? "asked Botanicus. " Know him. We've been capturing him and putting him back in the Galaxy prison." said Miles. " But he keeps escaping. We just have to capture him and put him back in the Galaxy prison." said Loretta. " But capturing him can be tricky." said Miles.

" Not if you have our feet fog mist." said Botanicus. " It can cover you up, so you won't be seen. And you all best hurry. The plants can't live without our healing touch."

" Well, then, let's not waste time. Callistros, let's rocket." said Phoebe. The Callistros, and E.t went on aboard stellospere. They race off to find Gadfly and the green planet's plants.

They didn't go far when they saw another space shuttle. Miles used his banocalures to see what, or who is on the space shuttle. Miles spotted a alien , who he recognized. " Gadfly is on that space shuttle. " said Miles. " And there's the plants." said Loretta. " They don't look so happy." " We need to get in there, but how?" asked Miles.

Just then, E.T saw a door, that was under the shuttle. " Door. Go under." said E.t. " Smart thinking there, E.t. " said Phoebe. " Alright! that's blastastic. We can go under the shuttle. Sneak in the door." said Miles. " But how are you going to get the plants? Gadfly will catch you if he sees you." said Loretta.

" We need something that will hide us." said Miles. " Foot mist." said E.t. " Once again, smart thinking there, E.t. " said Phoebe. " E.t. and I can ride M.E.R.C. We can sneek in under the shuttle. Then once we're in, E.t. and I will use my blastboard. E.T. will hide us with his mist, and we'll take the plants. Then hurry back on M.E.R.C." said Miles.

" Excellent planning, star shine." said Phoebe. Miles, and E.t. hopped on M.E.R.C. E.T hid Miles, ME.R.C., and himself with his mist. They went under the space shuttle, open the door, and went inside. M.E.R.C. stay outside the door . Once inside, E.t, and Miles hid behind a corner of the wall. They peeked around the corner.

They saw the plants, that was on the table , under a glass dorm. " Please, let us out of here." begged the plants. Gadfly just ignored them. Gadfly went near the controls. Miles, and E.t jumped on to Miles's blastboard.

They, quickly, took off the glass covers off the plants, bagged them up and left- but Gadfly caught them as he look back. " Hey , come back here with my plants." said Gadfly . He looked out the window, and saw Miles and E.t. speeding to the space shuttle.

Once inside the space shuttle, Miles went up to his mom. " Quick , to the green planet. We got the plants. I think Gadfly spotted us." said Miles . They all headed for their stations. " Callistros let's rocket." said Phoebe . They all headed for the green planet. With Gadfly chasing them.

Once on the green planet, the Galaxy prison officers were there , waiting for Gadfly. Once the callistro family landed on the green planet, followed by Gadfly.

Once, they came out of both space shuttles. " Hey, you've stoled my plants . Give them back." yelled Gadfly . " Your plants. These plants belong to the green planet . You stoled them. " said Miles .

" That's why you are coming with us." said one of the space guards. " You're under arrest. Thank you, Callistros. We've been wanting to capture this one. He's been escaping alot. But he won't be able to get away again . " said the other space guard.

One of the space guards handcuffed Gadfly. They took him into custody. Gadfly started to complain about the arrest. " Yea, yea, tell it to the judge." said the Galaxy prison officer.

The Callistros, Botanicus, and E.t all laughed at Gadfly cause he got defeated. E.T and Botanicus started to heal the plants. " We feel better now, thank you." said the plants. Botanicus turn around towards the Callistros. " Thank you , Callistros. For saving our plants. " said Botanicus. " It was our pleasure." said Phoebe.

" Yea, no, problem. " said Miles. " Come on, star shines. It's time for us to go . We need to get back to the stellospere. " said Leo . The rest of the callistros agreed. Miles knelt down to E.t level. " Well , I guess this is goodbye." said Miles. " Miles , I don't think that he knows goodbye. All he might know is..." said Loretta.

" Friend." said E.t. He pulled Miles into a hug. He cuddle up to him. His heartlight glowed brightly. Then he pulled Loretta into a hug. E.T cuddled up to her also. " Good bye , Miles Loretta ." said E.t. M.E.R.C wrapped up to E.t. E.T cuddled up to M.E.R.C. " We gotta get back home, star shines . " said Phoebe. " yea, mom. But Before we leave. Can I have some information on your green planet , for my bracelex? " asked Loretta. " Certainly, Loretta." said Botanicus.

He gently held her arm. He used his staff and programed the information of the green planet into her bracelex. " there you go." said Botanicus. " Thank you." said Loretta. " No problem, young one . " said Botanicus.

" We gotta get, Loretta." said Miles. " O.k." said Loretta as she hugged Botanicus. He wrapped his left free arm around her . Then Loretta hugged E.t and then got up. They said goodbye to thier new alien friends. The Callistros went into the space shuttle and headed back to thier home on the stellospere.

Once back home, Loretta was reading the information, that Botanicus did put on her bracelex. " I know you missed them already." said Loretta . " Yeah." said Miles. " Don't worry , you'll see them again." said Loretta ." Didn't Botanicus say that we're welcomed to visit the green planet anytime we want." " Yeah," said Miles.

" Attention: Callistros , incoming call from the tomorrowland transit authority. please , report to the bridge." announced stella.

The Callistros went onto the bridge. Crick and Watson the 2 headed alien came on. " Hey! Excellent job, Callistros for saving the green planet's plants." said Watson. " Botanicus, and E.t. want to thank you once again for helping by giving you this." said Crick.

A door from the Callistros stellospere's control panel opened. Out came a plant. The plant was in a clay pot. the plant's stem was green, along with the leaves. The plant's head was medium purple, and looked like a one of those snapping plants. " Blastastic! Our very own plant." cheered Miles. " Awesome." said Loretta.

" We're really proud of you, star shines." said Phoebe.

" And don't worry. You'look see them again." said Leo.

" Yea, we sure will." said Miles.


End file.
